thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Sixteen: Zane and the Missing Pokémon!
' Electrike: *Growling* Zane: "We'll use two Pokémon each! That okay?!" Amy: "Sure! You can have the first move!" Zane: "Thanks! Electrike, Electro Ball!" ' Amy: "Aggron, use Protect! Then use Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Electrike, dodge it and get up close to Aggron!" ' Amy: "Aggron, Focus Blast!" Zane: "Electrike, use Thunderbolt!" ' Amy: "Hang in there, Aggron! Throw Electrike off!" ' Zane: "Electrike, you okay?!" ' ???: *Growling* Zane's Pokédex: '''"Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric has the ability to gather local electrical energy in its mane, and then discharge it, creating thunder clouds." Zane: "Awesome! Manectric, let's see what you can do!" ' Aggron: "Aggron!" (Ouch!) Zane: "That was Thunder Fang!" ' Amy: "Go for it, Aggron! Use Outrage!" ' Zane: "Manectric, Wild Charge!" ' Amy: "Aggron!" ' Zane: "Manectric, Wild Charge, one more time!" ' Amy: "Aggron! Use Outrage at full power! You can do it!" Aggron: "AGGRON!!!" (CHARGE!!!) ' Zane: "Go, Manectric!" Amy: "Aggron, you can do this!" ' Amy: "Aggron, you won!" Zane: *Taking out a Pokéball* "You did your very best, Manectric. You deserve that nice long rest." ' Zane: "This is amazing!" Amy: "Yeah. You're the best chef ever, Arthur." Arthur: "Thanks. I do have to give Holly some credit for helping." Holly: "I just helped cut down on the preparation time, really." Zane: "Still. This is really good. I think I'm gonna hit the next Pokémart that we come across and send some of my Pokémon back to Professor Brooks to study on." Amy: "Are you sure?" Zane: "Yeah. I love all of my Pokémon, but Professor Brooks has an entire facility donated specifically to researching Pokémon. He's even installed a room for any Pokémon that I send to him." ' Zane: "A Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: "Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware." Zane: *Standing up from the table with Axew on his shoulder* "Let's catch it! Axew, Dragon Claw!" ' Zane: "What was that?" Arthur: "Looks like Hydro Pump." ' Arthur: "Zane, where are you going?!" Zane: *Distant* "I'll be back in a little while! Don't worry about me!" ' Zane: "Totodile?!" Axew: "Axew?!" (Totodile?!) ' Amy: "I'm starting to get a little worried." Arthur: "He hasn't come out of there for some time now." Holly: "We should go look for him. We only have a few more hours of daylight before the sun starts going down." Arthur: "Right." *Looks at Amy* "Amy, you and I are going in there to look for Zane. Holly, can you wait out here if anyone else comes around?" Holly: "Sure thing. Please be careful." ' Zane: "What's that light shining?" ' Zane: "*Whispering* "That's the Totodile from before. Team Amber, huh?" ' Zane: "Those Pokémon. Axew, we've gotta help them." Axew: "Axew." (Okay.) ' Zane: "Don't worry. We're here to help you." ???: "Hey! Stop right there!" ' Amber Trapper: "Get away from there, kid!" Zane: "No way! I won't let you take away these Pokémon!" Amber Trapper #2: "Well then, we'll make you leave!" *Tosses the Pokéball* "Golem, get out here!" Amber Trapper #3: *Throwing a Pokéball* "Growlithe, let's get rid of this trash!" Amber Trapper: *Tossing the Pokéball* "Machamp, use Brick Break on that little brat!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Amber Trapper #2: "Golem, Steamroller!" Amber Trapper #3: "Growlithe, Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Axew!" ' Zane: "Totodile?" Totodile: *Nods* Amber Trapper #2: "Golem, crush that little Pokémon with Bulldoze!" ' Zane: "Totodile, use Hydro Pump again!" ' Zane: "Go get them, Totodile!" ' Zane: "Way to go, Totodile! Finish it off!" ' Amber Trapper: "This kid's gonna pay for getting in our way." Zane: "Totodile, use your Hydro Pump one last time!" ' Zane: "You did a really great job there, Totodile. You saved Axew and me. Thank you." ???: "Zane!" ' Arthur: "Zane, are you alright?" Zane: "Sure am. Thanks to this little guy." Arthur: *Looking down at Totodile* "A Totodile saved you? From what?" Zane: "Team Amber was trying to steal Pokémon that were traveling through the caves. Totodile stopped them and sent them out of the caves completely." ' Holly: "Are you both alright?" Zane: "Sure am. Totodile and I managed to stop an attempt by Team Amber to take Pokémon from their homes." Amy: "Totodile?" ' Holly: "So that's Totodile, huh?" Holly's Pokédex: '''"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth." Amy: *Kneeling down in front of it* "Aw. It's actually kinda cute." Arthur: "Better be careful, Amy. Remember that the Pokédex said that it likes to use its teeth to bite things." Amy: "Oh don't worry. It likes me, right?" ' Zane: "Should've listened..." Amy: "Get it off! Get it off, get it off!" Zane: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Pokéball, let's go!" ' Zane: "Awesome. We got Totodile." Arthur: "Congrats on another catch, Zane." Zane: "Thanks. I think I should get some of my Pokémon to Professor Brooks. For safe keeping." Arthur: "We can stop by on our way to Phoria City at its connecting port-side location. There are shops, Pokémon Centers, and lots of unique Water-type Pokémon there." Zane: "Great. Let's get to their as soon as possible." (End) Category:Episodes when someone catches a Pokemon Category:Episodes when a Main Character's Pokemon evolves